Total Drama Fan Favorites
by Mirror's Secrets
Summary: 28 of the strongest competitors Total Drama has ever seen return for a final season with the Grand Prize totaling 1 billion dollars! Teams are divided into 14 groups of 2, with characters from every season making an appearance. Who will rise? Who will fall? Find out here, on Total ... Drama ... Fan Favorites!
1. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Welcome to my first official fanfiction! While I have written fiction in this style before, this is my first formal project and I wish to welcome you all on this journey with me! While I consider myself to be a good writer for the amount of experience I have, I fully recognize that I have flaws. That being said, any reviews would be appreciated (as long as they're constructive or praising my excellence).**

 **Also, any ideas for challenges would be much appreciated! I have an idea for the general story, having already planned the elimination order, but I don't know how to get to that point. So, any ideas for challenges worthy of an all-star season would be much appreciated. Feel free to direct message me or reach out to me through Snapchat or Twitter (tylercapistrano).**

Chris Maclean stood atop a yacht sailing overseas as the camera panned towards his back, his hair flapping in the wind. He turned, his face sporting a wide grin as he addressed the audience. "Welcome to the newest addition to the Total Drama Series, Total Drama Fan Favorites. We've heard your feedback, and decided to make this season a combination of all the best parts of the former seasons." He turned, walking down the stairs as the camera followed close behind. "This season, we'll be returning to an exact replica of Camp Wawanakwa," Chris exclaimed, turning to face the camera once more. "Except, we have some upgrades to the format! This season, we're going to have fourteen teams of two competing, and I'm sure you'll recognize some familiar faces. 'But Chris,' you ask, 'Don't the campers hate it here? Why would they ever come back?'" Chris mockingly asked, his voice a disturbingly high pitch as he impersonated the viewer. "Well this year, we have 28 of the best contestants this show has ever seen competing for one billion dollars!" Chris paused for dramatic effect, letting the implication of his statement sink in. "Now that we've revealed their motivations, let's introduce our contestants."

Chris gestured to a door behind him where Chef stood waiting. Chef opened the door, revealing the darkness within. "First, we have our first contestant, placing 10th in Total Drama Island, 15th/14th in Total Drama, and 16th in Total Drama World Tour. You know her as the surfer girl who can't get enough of her boyfriend, pardon me, fiancé, give it up for Bridgette!" Bridgette walked out of the darkness, smiling at the camera and giving it a slight wave, revealing the engagement ring on her finger. She walked past Chris, her bright expression darkening slightly at the sight of him.

The camera panned back to Chris, as he introduced the next competitor. "Next up, we have our second contestant, finishing in 17th on Total Drama Island and 3rd in Total Drama World Tour, give it up for the Code-meister!" Chris exclaimed, pausing after the final word. "The cue card's words, not mine." Cody jumped out of the dark room, firing imaginary shots at the camera as he walked past Chris, attempting to give him a high-five and missing.

"Next up," Chris said, "finishing in 14th in Total Drama Island, 4th in Total Drama Action, 7th/6th in Total Drama World Tour, and 5th in Total Drama All-Stars, give it up for Courtney!" Courtney walked out of the darkness, barely glancing up from her PDA as she walked onto the deck, ignoring the other competitors. _Cut to the confessional, a well-lit and surprisingly clean bathroom aboard the yacht._ "I'm here to win," Courtney said confidently as she filed her nails. "I don't know who my partner is supposed to be yet, but it's easier to convince one person to focus on success rather than a whole team! Do you remember the Killer Bass from the first season?" Courtney asked, a disgusted expression on her face.

 _Cut back to Chris._ "And now," Chris said with a smile to the camera, "Finishing in 4th in Total Drama Island, 2nd in Total Drama Action, 5th in Total Drama World Tour, and 8th in Total Drama All-Stars, please welcome Duncan!" Duncan walked out of the darkness, a grimace on his face as the bright light hit his face. "So, Duncan," Chris asked as Duncan walked past, "How was real prison?" Duncan then turned around, grabbing Chris's shirt and lifting him up off the ground. "Don't … ask …" Duncan warned menacingly, then released the host, walking to his designated spot.

Chris dusted himself off, then turned back to the camera, unperturbed. "Alright, you've seen our next contestant quite recently. Placing 6th in Total Drama Island, 15th/14th in Total Drama Action, and 6th in the Ridonculous Race, give it up for our party boy, Geoff!" Geoff raced out of the darkness, completely ignoring Chris as he ran over to Bridgette. He took his fiancé in his arms and began to passionately make out with her, garnering a groan out of Duncan. "Glad to see nothing's changed," Duncan muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

The camera once again settled on Chris, as he introduced the next contestant. "One of our strongest competitors has retuned, having placed 2nd in Total Drama Island, 12th in Total Drama Action, 9th in Total Drama World Tour, and 3rd in Total Drama All-Stars, give it up for our favorite goth, Gwen!" "Do I have to come out of the shadows?" Gwen asked, her voice sounding depressed. "It's nice in here!" Chef reached blindly into the darkness, grabbing Gwen and tossing her out onto the deck. "Ow!" Gwen exclaimed as she landed. "A simple 'Yes, you do' would have sufficed," Gwen muttered, dusting herself off and walking over to the group.

"Another strong competitor is next up!" Chris exclaimed, an evil smirk on his face. "Placing 3rd in Total Drama Island, 9th in Total Drama Action, 1st in Total Drama World Tour, and 10th in Total Drama All-Stars, a favorite of the other contestants, give it up for Heather!" Heather walked out, a disinterested expression on her face as she situated herself next to the other contestants. "Nice to see you, losers!" Heather said as she sat down, refusing to look at the competition. "Love you too, babe!" Duncan responded, earning him an elbow in the stomach by Courtney.

"Possibly our most insane guest," Chris said as the camera panned closer to his face, "placing 7th in Total Drama Island, 10th in Total Drama Action, and 13th in Total Drama World Tour, give it up for Izzy! Or Kaleidoscope. Or whatever she goes by now!" The camera sat on the dark doorframe, waiting for her entrance. After a few moments, the camera quickly shifted to the edge of the ship, where Izzy climbed up, water dripping down off of her clothes. "Hi guys!" Izzy exclaimed, pulling a piranha off her arm as she sat next to Heather.

"And possibly our lowest IQ member, the blonde model, placing 9th in Total Drama Island, 6th in Total Drama Action, 14th in Total Drama World Tour, and 14th AGAIN in Total Drama All-Stars, give it up for Lindsay!" Lindsay walked out of the darkness, a warm smile on her face as she waved to the camera. She ran up to Chris, giving him a hug. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much Connor!" she exclaimed, letting Chris go. "It's Chris!" Chris exclaimed. "Chris Maclean, star host!" "Okay Cameron!" Lindsay exclaimed as she took her seat next to the group.

"And rounding out our representation from the original cast, weighing twice as much as any other contestant, placing 1st in Total Drama Island, 3rd in Total Drama Action, 8th in Total Drama World Tour, and 8th in the Ridonculous Race, give it up for Owen!" Owen tried to run out of the doorframe, but got stuck. Chef had to pull him out of the doorframe, sending him flying towards his fellow contestants. He landed at the feet of Izzy with a loud thump. Izzy reached down, helping him up and giving him a light kiss on the head. "Quite the dent you left there baby," Izzy remarked, pointing at the dent in the ground Owen's impact had caused. "Haha, yeah …" Owen said, a light blush on his cheeks as he sat down, taking up two seats.

"And those are your contestants that debuted in Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed as the camera panned over the teens, each with their own version of a disinterested face. "They've been here for the longest, which means that they've dealt with the most pain, but also have the most experience. Will they be able to use that experience to their advantage? Only time will tell!" The camera faded to black as a commercial for Chef's spinoff cooking show began to play.

The show resumed with a shot of Chris in a Captain's hat standing next to the doorframe. "Welcome back to Total Drama Fan Favorites! We've introduced our first ten contestants, our fan favorites from the first season. Next up, we have our contestants that debuted in Total Drama World Tour. First up, we have our dark-skinned male eye candy. Placing 2nd to his love interest in Total Drama World Tour and 6th in Total Drama All-Stars, give it up for Alejandro!" Alejandro walked out of the darkness, smiling for the camera as he walked towards the other contestants. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," Alejandro said as he sat down. "I look forward to seeing which of you is my teammate. I hope it is you, my beautiful Heather." Heather scoffed at his statement, turning away to hide her slight blush. "You wish!" Heather exclaimed. "Oh, but I do," Alejandro replied, his standard smirk on his face.

"Next up on the chopping block, I mean our next contestant," Chris said with a chuckle, a sadistic smile on his face, "placing 7th/6th on Total Drama World Tour, is none other than Blaineley!" Blaineley walked out of the darkness, an unnaturally wide grin on her face. "Hello, adoring fans! I'm your host, I mean favorite contestant, Blaineley! I- ""Shut up!" Chris exclaimed, silencing the blonde. "Just go sit down!" Blaineley complied, seating herself with a practiced grace as she sat down next to Alejandro.

"And finally, the representation of all you lunatic fans," Chris said as the camera settled on him once more, "placing 4th in Total Drama World Tour and 9th in Total Drama All-Stars, please welcome Sierra!" Sierra burst out of the darkness, ignoring all the contestants as she leaped into Cody's lap. "Hi Cody-kins, I missed you! Even though it was only a few minutes, I missed you!" Cody chuckled, running a hand through Sierra's hair. "It's alright baby, we're together now." Gwen sat, astonished at the teens' new relationship, and how … mutual it appeared. Cut to confessional, where Cody sat. "Yeah, Sierra and I are officially a couple now," Cody said, a small smile on his face. "I got more comfortable with the overwhelming affection, and now it's really nice to be with someone who cares." Cut back to the deck.

The camera cuts to Chris, standing at the bow of the ship, hair flapping in the breeze. "And those are our first thirteen contestants. Come back after the break to find out who the final fifteen are!" The screen fades to black as another advertisement for Total Drama Action Figures begins to play.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter, a bit of introduction for the original cast members. I really just want to get this story out there, and get some feedback and ideas for challenges. I intend to have the second chapter with the remaining fifteen contestants and their first challenge (and first elimination) posted by the end of the weekend. Bonus points if you can guess the pair that wins (they're my favorite 2 contestants).**


	2. And a Few Newer Faces

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Total Drama Fan Favorites! My codename for the project is Total Drama Fan Fiction (same initials), in case you were wondering. I'm sure you weren't, but whatever /shrug. I hope to have a consistent upload schedule of twice a week, though college classes and that damn real-life thing may get in the way. At the very least I will do my very best to upload once a week. In this episode we introduce our last fifteen contestants and group them into teams. Hope you enjoy!**

The show resumed with the camera overlooking the ocean racing past as the boat sped towards the newly made replica of Camp Wawanakwa. It slowly panned back to the ship, where Chris stood in front of the doorframe. "Welcome back to Total Drama Fan Favorites!" Chris exclaimed, white teeth shining bright. "Next up, we have our contestants that saw the worst parts of Camp Wawanakwa, our Revenge of the Island contestants!"

Chris moved to the side, allowing the camera to view the pitch-black darkness behind the doorframe. "First up, the pale nature guru with some freaky abilities, finishing 11th in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, say hello to Dawn!" Dawn levitated out of the door, giving the camera a small wave before seating herself down next to Sierra.

Chris let out an involuntary shudder at the display, but regained his composure, addressing the camera once more. "All right, next up is our contestant with by far the most personality, or should I say personalities? Placing 6th in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and winning Total Drama All-Stars, give it up for Mike!" Mike walked out of the door, giving Chris a high-five as he made his way over to the rest of the contestants. "Hi guys!" he exclaimed as he sat, receiving a small chorus of greetings from the other contestants.

The camera shifted back to a close-up on Chris, who was admiring his reflection in one of the ship's windows. He started, turning back to the camera. "And next up is the sweet redhead without a spine to match, placing 3rd in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and 2nd in Total Drama All-Stars, please welcome Zoey!" Zoey eagerly walked out of the darkness, giving Chris a small wave before sitting next to Mike and wrapping her arms around him. _Cut to the confessional._ "I'm super excited to be back!" Zoey exclaimed, adjusting the flower in her hair. "Mike was nice enough to split the money last time, but having half of a billion dollars would be even more amazing! Mike and I could settle down and get a house somewhere!" _Cut back to Chris._

"And that concludes our representation from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!" Chris exclaimed. "Next up are our contestants from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Starting with the poor sap that's far too normal to be on a show with these freaks, placing 7th in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, give it up for Dave!" Dave walked out of the darkness, muttering profanity under his breath as he walked past Chris. _Cut to the confessional._ "I'm here for the money," Dave stated, a somber expression on his face. "However, I'm scared of who my teammate is going to be. I never developed great friendships with the other competitors due to pursuing Sky the whole season …" Dave trailed off, a single tear running down his right cheek as the memories rushed back to him. _Cut back to Chris._

Chris shook his head at Dave's appearance, then looked back at the camera. "Next up, the only contestant where we had to include a clause in her contract to not sing, finishing 9th in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, please welcome Ella!" Ella leapt out of the darkness, extending her finger as a seagull swooped down and perched itself on her finger. "It's so good to be back!" she exclaimed, a hint of singing present in her words. She quickly silenced herself at Chris's harsh expression, then scurried over to the other contestants.

"And our next contestant," Chris began. "On the wrong side of the world, finishing 4th in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, say hi to Jasmine!" Jasmine crouched down to make it through the doorframe, then stood up, displaying her impressive height to the cast. "G'day everybody!" She exclaimed, walking over to the rest of the contestants, giving Ella a friendly hug and a small wave to Dave.

The camera then shifted to a shot of the darkness, where Chris stood nearby. "And our next contestant, trying to come out from the shadow of her older sister, placing 11th/10th in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, give it up for Samey … I mean Sammy!" Sammy walked out of the darkness, giving Chris a glare before seating herself next to Jasmine, who greeted her with a warm hug. "I missed you Jasmine!" Sammy exclaimed, hugging the tall female back.

The camera returned to Chris, who was sipping a fruity drink. He set his drink down, looking directly at the camera. "And next up is quite possibly the only person on this earth that has surpassed Heather's evil, placing 6th in Total Drama Pahkitew island, please welcome Scarlett!" Scarlett exited the darkness, her proper look abandoned in favor of her evil appearance. The other Pahkitew Island contestants let out an involuntary shudder as she seated herself next to Sammy.

"And next up is – "Chris's introduction was cut off by a male scream as Shawn bolted out of the darkness. "There was a zombie in there!" Shawn announced as he leapt into Jasmine's arms, shaking in fear. "It's okay baby," Jasmine reassured him, rubbing his arms affectionately. "You took the necessary precautions, there's no way that there was a zombie on this boat." "I guess you're right …" Shawn murmured, finally calming down.

The camera shifted back to Chris, who simply shrugged. "Yeah, Shawn's on the show. Next up is the athletic female that was his biggest competition, the Olympian that won silver in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, please welcome Sky!" Sky walked out of the darkness, giving a warm greeting to the camera before making her way over to the other contestants. She gave Shawn a high-five, blushing slightly as Dave waved at her. _Cut to the confessional._ "I'm pretty upset about the way Dave and I ended up at the end of Pahkitew Island," Sky confessed, blushing slightly. "That being said, if we're not partners, I need to move past him and focus on the win." Sky got a dreamy expression on her face as she looked off into the distance. "If we are on the same team though, I'm gonna make things right!" Sky exclaimed, expression growing resolute. _Cut back to Chris._

"And our last contestant from Pahkitew Island is a mini-Chris in the making!" Chris exclaimed, gesturing towards the door. "Placing 8th in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, please welcome Topher!" Topher walked out of the darkness with a wide smile, immediately focusing on the camera. "Hello fans! I'm – "" Shut up!" Chris exclaimed, cutting Topher off. "Go sit with the other losers!" Topher grudgingly did so, smiling at the camera the entire time.

The camera then panned to the darkness. "Now, I'd like to welcome a special friend to introduce the contestants from the Ridonculous Race!" Chris stated, stepping to the side slightly. "Please welcome the host of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Don!" Don stepped out of the darkness, fist-bumping Chris before turning to the camera. "That's right fans, I'll be handling Total Drama Aftermath this season. But first, let's introduce our contestants." Don stepped out of the doorframe, smiling at the camera. "First up, you knew them as 'the best friends', but now they're a bit more than that, please welcome Carrie and Devin!" Carrie and Devin walked out of the darkness, holding hands as they waved to Don and Chris before seating themselves next to Topher, who still had a freakishly wide smile on his face as he looked towards the camera.

"And rounding out our cast," Don exclaimed, the camera coming to rest on him once more, "are the sisters, Emma and Kitty!" Emma and Kitty walked out of the darkness, waving to the duo of hosts. "Oh my gosh, selfie!" Kitty exclaimed, positioning herself in front of the entire cast of contestants before pulling out her phone and snapping a picture. Emma then grabbed her arm, pulling her over and sitting down.

"Now that you've met the contestants," Don said, smiling at the camera. "Let's see who they'll be matched up with!" The contestants moved to the side, as Don pulled out a list from his back pocket. "Let's start with an obvious one. Bridgette and Geoff, you two will make up Team 'Beach Party'!" The couple squealed in excitement, standing on their mat.

"Next up is Team 'Insanity'", Chris exclaimed, looking at his own list. "Made up of Owen and Izzy!" Owen and Izzy made their way over to their mat (which was significantly bigger than the other mats to accommodate for Owen's size).

"And next is Team 'One-Sided No More', featuring Cody and Sierra!" Don exclaimed, pointing at their mat, which was suspiciously shaped like a heart.

"Alright, time to rapid fire these, since we're almost out of time!" Chris exclaimed.

"Team 'More Than Friends', featuring Carrie and Devin!"

"Team 'True Evil', featuring Scarlett and Heather!" _Cut to confessional, where Heather and Scarlett sat._ "Oh this will be fun," they said sinisterly. _Cut back to the hosts._

"Team 'Undead Outback', featuring Shawn and Jasmine!"

"Team 'Wannabes', featuring Topher and Blaineley!"

"Team 'Au Naturel', featuring Ella and Dawn!"

"Team 'Dumb & Dumber', featuring Lindsay and Kitty!" "Hey!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm not dumb!" Don looked at her and shrugged.

"Continuing, we have Team 'Serious Business', featuring Courtney and Emma." _Cut to confessional._ "I like my teammate," Courtney claimed, a pleasant expression on her face. "Maybe I don't hate the producers after all." _Cut back to the hosts._

"And next we have Team 'Anarchy', featuring Gwen and Duncan!" Duncan and Gwen high-fived as they walked to their mat, which was shaped like a skull. _Cut to the confessional._ "I hate the producers!" Courtney screamed, punching a mirror and shattering it. _Cut back to the hosts._

"And rounding out our competition we have a pair of couples, with Zoey and Mike forming team 'Numbers Advantage'" "Get it?" Chris interjected, laughing heartily. "Because Mike has multiple personalities?" "And Sky and Dave forming Team 'Try Number Two'", Dan continued, unperturbed by his fellow host's interruption. "Return next time for these fourteen team's first challenge here on," Don said, motioning for Chris to take over. "Total … Drama … Fan Favorites!" Chris exclaimed, raising his hands into the air for dramatic effect.

 **A/N: Don't expect daily uploads lol, I'm human too. Let me know what you think of the teams and who you think will win!**


	3. The First Challenge

**A/N: I decided to change the rating of M to T, as I don't have a burning desire to turn this fanfiction to a smutty expression of what fans fantasize about. However, I do intend to release a pseudo-sequel at the end, called Total Drama: Happy Ending, which will feature explicit content featuring the couples of choice. As far as language concerns, I intend to keep language at a high-school level, which means profanity will be apparent, but not excessive. Any excessive profanity will be censored in a comedic fashion. To address the reviews I've read, I do intend for Courtney and Duncan to be on good terms, however how I go about that and to what level their relationship develops is undecided as of now. That being said, I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Total Drama: Fan Favorites!**

The camera returned to Chris and Don, standing on the Dock of Shame surrounded by the fourteen teams of teens. "Welcome back to Total Drama: Fan Favorites!" Chris exclaimed, gesturing to the 28 contestants behind him. "Our fourteen teams are going to face their first challenge here on the island, 'The Welcome Back Wheelbarrow Footrace!'"

"That's right," Don began, stepping forward. "In this challenge, one contestant must push the other in a wheelbarrow over towards the Total Drama Hotel, where they will be staying. Once they complete two-thirds of the journey, they will find a set of flag-poles, with a special flag for their team. Whoever was in the wheelbarrow for the first part of the journey must get out, scale the flag-pole, and retrieve their flag. Once they successfully make it down, they must push their teammate to the finish line, where they will be able to grab a key."

Don gestured to Chris, who smiled at turned to the camera. "The first team to arrive will have access to the master suite, a beautiful 5-star room with personal hot tub and butler assistance."

 _Cut to confessional._

Heather – "I like how the producers have given the teams additional incentive to win, now that there's no voting that you need immunity for. Of course, I will be the one winning access to the suite. Have you seen the idiots Scarlett and I are up against?"

Kitty and Lindsay – The pair ramble incoherently at the thought of a hot tub.

 _Cut back to the hosts._

"The teams who place 2nd through 7th will have access to a comfortable 3-star room, with a bed and TV access," Chris said, smiling. His smile grew far more sinister as he began the next sentence, however. "The teams who place 8th through 13th will have to slum it in the bottom floor, a 1-star room with a bunk bed similar to what the original contestants had to sleep on in the old Total Drama Island cabins!"

 _Cut to confessional._

Gwen – "There is no way in hell I'm sleeping on one of those crap bunk beds again. I have faith Duncan and I can go far in this competition, and a good night's sleep is a good way to ensure that."

 _Cut back to the hosts._

"Any questions before you begin?" Chris asked. Immediately, 27 hands were raised, with Owen being too busy eating to raise his hand. "Good, no questions!" Chris exclaimed, sinister smirk on his face. "Don, will you do the honors of the first count down of the season?" "Sure thing Chris," Don exclaimed, raising his hand into the air. "Three, two, one, go!" The campers raced off down the Dock of Shame, eager to begin the competition.

Courtney and Emma were the first to reach the wheelbarrows. Emma hopped in, and Courtney sped off with her teammate towards the hotel in the distance. The rest of the teams followed suit, with one noticeable exception. Topher and Blaineley stood in front of the wheelbarrow, arguing. "You should let me ride first!" Topher exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Running too much is going to ruin my hair." "I think I should be the passenger first," Blaineley countered, crossing her own arms. "Do you know how hard it is to run in heels?" The two stood, arguing as the other campers disappeared out of sight.

As the teams neared the flagpoles, teams "True Evil", "Serious Business", "Anarchy", "Try Number Two", and "Numbers Advantage" were clearly in the lead. The other teams weren't too far behind, though team "Wannabes" still hadn't gotten into the wheelbarrow. The passengers Scarlett, Emma, Dave, Gwen, and Mike began to scale the flagpole, as the other teams raced into the clearing.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Zoey – "I'm really glad I have Mike on my team. It sucked to have to compete against each other in the finale of Total Drama All-Stars, so I'm glad we can finally work together." She blushed, cheeks turning the color of her hair. "And I look forward to some private time alone in a room together …"

Sky – "I really hope Dave doesn't harbor any resentment towards me from Pahkitew Island. It's been a really long time, and I think we're both here to win." Sky sighed deeply, looking off into the distance. "I hope we can have a good talk tonight, we need to clear some stuff up if we hope to go far in this competition."

 _Cut back to the competition._

"Most of the teams seem to be making good progress towards the finish line!" Chris narrated as the camera tracked the teams running as fast as they could towards the hotel, growing larger as they got closer. "Who will be the winner of the first challenge? And who will be the loser going home before they even got a chance to sample the goods? Find out when we come back, on Total … Drama … Fan Favorites!"

 _Screen cuts to black as the starting music for an advertisement begins to play._

The episode returns as the camera rests on Topher and Blaineley, who were smiling at the camera. Chris walked up to the pair, who were still on the beach, having not even started the challenge. "Guys, you know that the hotel is that way, right?" Chris asked, confused at their antics. "Yeah, but I need to make the most out of my screen-time!" Topher exclaimed, gesturing to his ironed clothes. "I can't get these babies dirty!" Blaineley nodded in agreement. "Exactly, we have to look good for when the network calls us in to take your job." Chris began laughing hysterically at this claim, tears streaming down his face.

"I have a contract you fools!" Chris exclaimed, pulling up an image on his phone. The color drained from the two contestant's faces, who immediately raced over to the wheelbarrow and began participation in the challenge. Chris let out a raucous laugh, then looked back to the camera. "Now, let's go to Don, who's at the finish line waiting for our contestants." The camera switched to Don, who was standing on the front patio of the hotel. "That's right, fans at home, we're about to see who's the strongest team of the first challenge."

The camera shifted, to where the teams were racing towards the patio. Mike and Zoey seemed to have a lead, with Sky and Dave close behind. Dave was seemingly running out of breath, and Sky noticed this. "Dave, on the count of three, I want you to stop as hard as you can." Sky ordered, turning back to face him. "What?!" Dave exclaimed, surprised as he panted for breath. "Won't that launch you out?" "Exactly," Sky responded with a determined smile. "Now get ready, one, two, three!" Dave stopped as hard as he could, launching Sky forward out of the wheelbarrow. Sky flipped through the air, landing gracefully at the front steps of the hotel. She jumped up, grabbing the diamond key to the master suite. "Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"And Team 'Try Number Two' places first in 'The Welcome Back Wheelbarrow Footrace'!" Don exclaimed, as Zoey and Mike raced up the steps, securing second place. Most of the following teams followed suit, rounding out the placements. A graphic on screen displayed the order, which was as follows:

1st – "Try Number Two" – Sky and Dave

2nd – "Numbers Advantage" – Zoey and Mike

3rd – "Serious Business" – Courtney and Emma

4th – "True Evil" – Heather and Scarlett

5th – "Anarchy" – Duncan and Gwen

6th – "Undead Outback" – Shawn and Jasmine

7th – "Lesser Sibling" – Sammy and Alejandro

8th – "Beach Party" – Bridgette and Geoff

9th – "More Than Friends" – Carrie and Devin

10th – "One-Sided No More" – Cody and Sierra

11th – "Au Naturel" – Ella and Dawn

12th – "Dumb and Dumber" - Lindsay and Kitty

13th – Unknown

14th – Unknown

The camera panned back to Don, where he stood on the front patio with the teams that had completed the challenge. "Now, let's go see how Teams 'Insanity' and 'Wannabes' are doing completing the challenge."

The camera moved to Izzy, who was having trouble pushing Owen in the wheelbarrow. "Damn Owen, how much do you weigh?" Izzy asked, panting and out of breath. "Four hundred and fifty-two pounds," Owen answered, cheeks blushing as the wheelbarrow threatened to give out under the gargantuan teen's weight. "Seems Izzy is having trouble pushing four times her body mass!" Don narrated as Izzy continued to slowly push her teammate. "Next, let's check on Topher and Blaineley, who began this challenge with a significant disadvantage due to their stubbornness."

The camera panned to the aforementioned team, where Blaineley was having trouble climbing the flag pole to reach their flag. "You can do it Blaineley!" Topher called out from the ground. "Think of how much more screen-time we'll have if we don't get eliminated!" Blaineley finally found some success following her teammate's encouragement, and reached the top of the flagpole. She scurried down, and began pushing her teammate towards the finish line.

The screen then split into two, with the left side tracking Izzy and Owen's slow trek, and the right tracking the wannabe-hosts' rapid dash to the finish. "Who will be our first team eliminated? Will it be our season One winner and his girlfriend, or the miniature versions of Chris and myself?" Don narrated as the teams struggled to reach the finish line. As Team "Wannabes" entered the clearing, Blaineley tripped on her heels, faceplanting onto the ground. "Come on Blaineley, we're so close!" Topher called out, looking back to see his teammate raise her head from the ground. It was a sight to behold, as Blaineley's makeup had been completely ruined by the dirt, leaving her difficult to look at. "And … done!" Don called out as Blaineley finally managed to right herself. "Team Insanity takes 13th place, securing safety for another week!" Izzy attempted to raise her arm in victory, but collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from pushing Owen the distance. "That means that our first team eliminated will be Team 'Wannabes'!" Chris announced, being carried by Chef into the clearing.

Topher got out of the wheelbarrow, hanging his head in defeat. "Oh well," he mumbled. "I guess that shoots down my hopes for a spin-off." The pair where quickly picked up by Chef, who carried them to the Dock of Shame. The Boat of Losers awaited them, mocking their failure. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Total Drama …" Blaineley said solemnly as she walked onto the boat. She looked over the edge at the water, gasping at her reflection. "I need makeup!" she announced, running into the cabin.

As the boat began to speed off, the camera panned back to Chris, who stood alone on the Dock of Shame. "And our first losers have made their departure! How will the teams who stayed like their living accommodations? Find out when we come back, on Total … Drama … Fan Favorites!" _The screen faded to black as another advertisement began._

Eliminated Teams:

"Wannabes" (Topher & Blaineley)

 **A/N: I want multiple chapters to make up an episode. For example, this episode will be 4 chapters, since I used two chapters to introduce all the characters. Usually, 3 chapters will make up an episode, as I intend to really focus on the interaction between characters between challenges. You'll find that I don't have much attachment to the first 5 teams eliminated, and won't be focusing on them as much from a character development standpoint. That being said, I do hope that my interpretation of the characters I care about will be satisfactory and make a good story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


	4. Some Downtime

**A/N: I want to address something quickly. All events in this story take place 2 years after the events of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and 1 year after the events of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Therefore, all participants are above the age of 18 and therefore there is no illegal content implied in any publication made by myself. This would place most of the original contestants at 21, with the 3 Total Drama World Tour teens being 19 or 20 and Revenge of the Island contestants being 19.**

 **I'm going to try something in this chapter. By "turning off the cameras", I want to create a more genuine interaction between the contestants. I will be using the third person perspective, though I will be focusing on different teams' experiences throughout the chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 _The episode returns, as the contestants stand in front of the grand double doors at the front of the hotel._ "Welcome back to Total Drama Fan Favorites!" Chris announced, stepping forward to the double doors. "We'll be introducing our living accommodations, and see how our contestants react!" Chris stepped back, pulling open the doors and revealing a beautiful, clean lobby. White marble pillars framed the entrance, and the contestants let out gasps of surprise as they entered.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Hotel!" Chris announced, allowing the contestants to absorb their surroundings. "We'll be doing a full tour of the building, and then you will be allowed to move your luggage into your room. Let's begin!" Chris motioned for the contestants to follow him down a hallway, towards a stairwell. The group then climbed up two flights of stairs, arriving at the top floor. Chris opened one of the two doors, revealing a beautiful room with two king beds and elegant lighting leading towards the bathroom. Within the bathroom, an incredible shower stood next to a hot tub and a walk-in closet.

 _Cut to the confessional, a nice bathroom in the hotel._

Sky & Dave – "Woohoo!" Sky exclaimed, high-fiving Dave. "Victory is sweet!" Dave had a wide smile on his face, a slight blush on his cheeks at Sky's excitement.

 _Cut back to the contestants._

Chris gave the contestants a few more moments to admire the room, before coughing slightly to get their attention. "I hope that this gives you a bit more motivation to win challenges. Now, let's go check out the 2nd floor." Chris walked out of the room, accidentally opening the door to the other suite, revealing Chef in a polka-dotted swim suit and a shower cap, singing in the shower. The contestants burst into laughter, causing Chef to immediately stop and cover himself with a towel. Chris slammed the door shut, causing even more laughter from the contestants. "Moving on …" Chris muttered, leading the contestants to the second floor.

There was a noticeable decrease in quality, though the hallway was quite nice. Chris opened the door to one of the rooms, revealing two queen-sized beds, a nightstand in between them, and a tv mounted on the wall. Most contestants responded with an appreciative nod, content with the quality of the rooms.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Zoey & Mike – "I wish we had won, but this isn't so bad!" Zoey said, smiling as she sat on Mike's lap. "Yeah, this is way better than the nuclear wasteland we lived in before!" Mike exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Zoey. "Next time though, we're getting that suite!"

Gwen & Duncan – "I'm … kind of surprised at how nice the 2nd floor is," Gwen said, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, maybe the producers are finally giving us some respect!" Duncan exclaimed, looking at Gwen. The pair held each other's gaze for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right!" they simultaneously exclaimed.

Courtney and Emma – "The room is pretty nice, right Courtney?" Emma asked, turning to face her teammate. "I don't care about that!" Courtney exclaimed, pacing around the bathroom. "Not only did we not win, but Duncan and Gwen are sharing a room together! At least they have separate beds … not that I care!" Courtney exclaimed, ceasing her rambling as she realized what she was saying.

 _Cut back to the contestants._

"And let's see where the losers are rooming!" Chris announced, leading the contestants down two more flights of stairs, to a basement where a dirty, dark hallway housed the last 6 rooms. The contestants shuddered, especially those who would be staying in these rooms. Chris opened the door to one of the rooms, revealing a bunk bed and a table with some old magazines.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Bridgette & Geoff – Bridgette shudders at the thought of the room. "We were so close to making it to the second floor!" Bridgette exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "Don't worry babe!" Geoff exclaimed, grabbing her hands and pulling them to his chest. "We'll just win the next challenge!" "Oh Geoff," Bridgette swooned, pulling her fiancé close and beginning to make out with him.

 _Cut back to the contestants._

Lindsay and Kitty shared disgusted expressions on their faces at the sight of the room in front of them. The bunk bed collapsed in front of them, leaving only a single bed. "Bridgette and Geoff can have this one, since, well you know …" Chris trailed off as he looked to couple, who nodded their heads in approval.

Chris then led them out of the disgusting hallway, back to the lobby. "Alright contestants, go grab your luggage from the Dock of Shame and settle down in your room. The rooms will be assigned by placements, so Team "Numbers Advantage" will have room 2, "Serious Business" will have room 3, etcetera etcetera."

The contestants filed out the double doors, conversing amongst themselves as they made the walk down to the Dock of Shame. "Congrats on the win Sky and Dave!" Sammy congratulated the pair as they walked through the woods. "Agreed, well done. I look forward to seeing how well you two perform over the course of the competition," Alejandro claimed with a nod of respect. "Thanks guys, but it is really just Sky you should be congratulating," Dave said with a slight shrug. "It was her idea to jump forward like that." Sky shook her head in disagreement. "But we worked together to win the challenge," Sky argued, grabbing Dave's hand and pulling him to face her. "We're a team, and we're sticking together, got it?"

Dave looked Sky in the eyes for a moment, before looking away and pulling away his hand. "Just like we stuck together on Pahkitew Island?" he muttered as he walked away. Sky's expression fell as she followed her teammate. Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike were conversing with Carrie and Devin. "Was it nice traveling around the world like that?" Zoey asked, eyes gleaming in excitement. "Definitely!" Devin exclaimed, recounting the events he had experienced. "But I think the best thing was finding my true feelings for Carrie," Devin said with a smile, pulling his partner close to him. "Aww, that's so sweet!" Carrie exclaimed, snuggling into Devin's chest. "Yeah, this show does have some perks," Mike agreed, pulling Zoey close.

The contestants finally reached the dock, and began gathering their things. A few misunderstandings about whose luggage was whose later, the contestants began their trek back to the hotel. Emma attempted to get Courtney to talk strategy for the next challenge, however Courtney seemed too preoccupied with glaring and Duncan and Gwen conversing.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Courtney – "Duncan and I weren't exactly on speaking terms between seasons. But seeing him again …" Courtney trailed off for a moment as her stern demeanor softened, a sad expression on her face. However, the moment passed, her expression hardening. "No, I'm here to win!" Courtney exclaimed, pulling out her PDA. "I need to make some notes about how Emma and I can win the next challenge …"

Gwen – "Courtney and I were able to patch up our friendship over the downtime between seasons, but I'm concerned about how she might feel now that I'm paired up with Duncan." Gwen stated, sporting a slight look of admiration at the much nicer confessional. "She definitely still has feelings for him, and I hope that they get addressed while we're still on the show."

Duncan – Duncan is cutting his nails with a switchblade, reclining back in a leisurely position as he addresses the camera. "Yeah, I'm finally out of prison, juvy or otherwise. Now that I've had some time to myself, I've been thinking about Princess. I think now is a good time for both of us to change a bit for the sake of our relationship, whatever that might look like." Duncan trailed off, a sly smirk on his face. "Though I know what I'd like it to look like."

 _Cut back to the contestants, arriving back at the hotel._

The contestants piled through the doorway to the lobby, making their way to their respective rooms. Those teams that placed 2nd through 7th were satisfied with their room, sitting comfortably on their beds. Those located in the basement, however, were less satisfied with their living arrangements.

"Ooh, can I have top bunk?" Owen asked, setting down his and Izzy's luggage on the floor next to the bunk bed. Izzy patted Owen's arms affectionately "Sorry honey, but I don't think that's a good idea …" "Oh yeah, haha …" Owen said, a blush on his cheeks as he farted in embarrassment. "Sorry …" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Kitty were complaining about their living accommodations. "This is awful!" Lindsay announced, throwing her massive suitcase on the ground in frustration. "Agreed," acknowledged Kitty. "We should see how the other contestants are doing," Kitty recommended.

A short while later, the contestants piled into a large dining hall, where they filed into their assigned seats based on their placement in the last challenge. Chris walked out from the kitchen, looking ridiculous wearing a chef's hat. The contestants erupted into quiet laughter, earning a frown from Chris. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "I lost a bet on who won, so I have to dress like Chef. Anyways, let's get to explaining how meals will work." Chris gestured to the tables, which were divided identically to the floors. "At the reward table, we have our victors, who will be enjoying a 3-course meal with myself." Sky and Dave perked up at this statement, high-fiving in celebration.

Chris then pointed at the next table, where the 2nd-7th teams sat. "You guys will be having a dinner of roast chicken with vegetables and fruit." The contestants looked around, nodding in satisfaction at the host's claim.

Chris's expression got much more sinister as his gaze fell on the table of losers. "And you suckers will be enjoying Chef's cooking once again!" All contestants seated at the table gulped in fear, eyes wide as they looked at one another. "Now, Bon Appetit!" Chris announced, going to sit next to Sky and Dave. Interns began to carry out trays of food, delivering them to the hungry contestants. Those at the first two tables began to eagerly dig in, while those at the last table were … less enthused.

Cody pushed the brown sludge with his fork, face turning pale at the disgusting sound emitted. "Well, we have to do better next time, right Sierra?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend, who was currently puking up the "food" she had tried. Cody then looked to Owen, who had already scarfed down his plate. Literally. He had eaten the plate too. "Anyone not gonna eat theirs?" Owen asked, burping up a whole bone. The rest of the contestants eagerly pushed their plates to him, which resulted in him eating even more.

Meanwhile at the middle table, a conversation had begun between teams "Numbers Advantage", "Anarchy", "Undead Outback", and "Lesser Sibling" as the contestants shared stories of their own issues over the course of their competitions. "Yeah, and then, a bird almost knocked me off the plank, sending me down 300 feet!" Gwen exclaimed, garnering a laugh from the rest of the group. "That reminds me of the time you had to fight off the serial killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Duncan exclaimed, throwing his arm around Gwen and laughing. The stories continued between the 8 contestants, each sharing stories of their own personal experiences on the show. However, at opposite ends of the table, "Serious Business" and "True Evil" sat isolated, quietly discussing strategy and casting distrustful glances at the other competitors.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Emma – "I feel like Courtney has some unresolved issues from earlier seasons. I'm worried they're gonna hold us back …" Emma trailed off, thoughtful. "I wonder if Kitty could help her out, she definitely made things better for Noah and me." Emma perked up at the mention of her boyfriend. "Hi Noah, I miss you! Though after seeing what the losing teams are eating, I don't blame you for not coming!"

Sky – "I need to talk to Dave tonight. We obviously have some things we need to get out of the way so we can focus on the competition and our relationship."

 _Cut back to the dining hall, where the interns are collecting the plates, many of them holding back vomit at the sight of Owen's completed plates._

Chris stood, addressing the contestants. "All right, that's it for dinner. Feel free to entertain yourselves how you wish, just be here tomorrow morning for your next challenge. The cameras are off!" _Cameramen leave the room, leaving the contestants in privacy._

The teens stood, moving to their respective rooms. Before Courtney could enter her room, a cold hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Courtney turned around to see teal eyes gazing into her own. "Hey, let's talk," Duncan said softly. Courtney looked back, to see Emma smiling and nodding at her. Courtney turned back, meeting Duncan's eyes. "Alright," Courtney whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. "Let's talk." Duncan led her up to the roof, where a blanket was laid out next to the edge.

Duncan sat down on the blanket, his back to the edge as he faced Courtney. "Would you like to hit me?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. Courtney chuckled, shaking her head. "I think I'll pass, this time," Courtney responded, smirking back at him. The pair sat for a few moments, wind whipping through Courtney's hair as they held each other's gaze. Duncan was the first to look away, mumbling something to himself that Courtney couldn't hear. "What?" Courtney asked, moving slightly closer. "I … I missed you Princess," Duncan admitted, looking up at her. "I've been out of jail for a while now … and the time was spent trying to fix my life for you." "…" Courtney was left speechless, before she decided to take a page out of Duncan's book, leaning forward and kissing the former delinquent.

The pair held the kiss for a long moment, before pulling away. Duncan moved the blanket to the edge, so that they could sit together. The pair sat, holding hands, overlooking the island. "So how have you been?" Duncan asked, turning slightly to look at Courtney. Courtney smiled, taking a deep breath. "It's been a lot …" Courtney admitted, beginning to recount her experiences over the last few years. The pair sat like that, huddled close as they chatted throughout the night.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike's conversation was interrupted by a knock at their door. Zoey stood, opening the door, to reveal Sky and Dave standing outside the door. "Hi guys," Sky began, waving at Mike. "Hey, what's up?" Zoey asked, motioning for the pair to enter. Dave shook his head. "Rather than coming in there and talking, we'd like to invite you two to hang out with us in the suite!" "Really?" Mike asked, a huge grin on his face. "Sure, we'd love to!" he announced, hopping out of his seat. "Glad to hear it," Sky responded, a smile on her face. "Grab your swimsuits and meet us upstairs!" Sky and Dave turned back, walking to the stairs.

The couple quickly changed into their swimsuits, then walked upstairs. They were greeted at the door by Sky and Dave, wearing similar attire. "Welcome to our humble abode," Sky said sarcastically, a smirk on her face as she invited the pair in. The four climbed into the hot tub, sighing contentedly as they entered into the warm water. "Thanks for the invite guys!" Zoey exclaimed, settling down comfortably into the water. "Of course," Sky responded, smiling at the redhead. "We figured it'd only be fair, since you guys were so close to winning."

Zoey and Mike laughed at this statement, comfortably conversing with the pair. The four continued relaxing in the hot tub, speaking about how Total Drama had changed their lives. "I saw you win gold for Vault last year Sky, congrats!" Zoey exclaimed, causing Sky to blush. "Thanks Zoey, it was a lot of work," Sky responded, laughing at the memory. "But totally worth the reward." Dave spent most of the conversation quiet, watching Sky. As the conversation subsided, the four contestants thought to themselves contently about their current situation.

Dave – "It's nice to be around Sky again. Seeing her so happy and animated really brings back a lot of feelings. While it's been enjoyable to spend time with Zoey and Mike, I want to sit down with Sky and discuss where we need to be."

Sky – "I really enjoyed talking with those two, especially Zoey. It seemed like we got along really well, so I hope that they make a deep run into the competition."

Zoey – "It was super cool for the Dave and Sky to invite us to talk in the hot tub! I really liked them, especially Sky. I hope that we continue to grow our relationship."

Mike – "In case you guys were wondering, my alternate personalities haven't made an appearance since we left. Due to that, Zoey and I have been able to focus on our relationship, one-on-one. It's been great!"

Most of the contestants were having an enjoyable time in their first night, conversing with their partners. Emma and Gwen eventually decided to get to know each other, as their partners were too busy at the moment. Certain pairs were being intimate rather than conversing, and none of the contestants were nearly as miserable as they were in previous seasons. As the conversations came to a close, and the lights came down, many contestants fell asleep looking forward to the rest of the season.

 **A/N: If only they knew lol. I hope you enjoyed! It looks like I'm going to have a rough rest of the week, but I should have some time to write on Friday. I hope to have another chapter posted by Saturday, so wish me luck. Have a great week, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


	5. Total Drama Triathalon

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I was taking care of some school issues as well as getting over some sickness that inhibited my ability to focus. That being said, I'm back now, and ready to write! Things may change in the near future, as I will be moving once more for school and possibly beginning work soon once again. However, I'm fully committed to finishing this story, and there's quite a ways to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and wish me luck in my own endeavors!**

 **Mid-chapter note: I notice that I'm projecting my own personality into Dave, as I identify with him a lot as the most "normal" of the contestants. If any of you loyal fans find an issue with the way he's being portrayed, please let me know, so I can adjust accordingly.**

The contestants awoke the next morning, some far more rested than others. After preparing for the day, they made their way to the dining hall, and sat in their assigned seats. At the "2nd place" table, conversations began as many of the contestants shared stories of their night. Gwen immediately began to interrogate Duncan about his night spent with Courtney, as Emma did the same for her partner. However, the "losers" table was far less lively, with many of the contestants attempting to catch up on sleep or complaining about the living arrangements in the basement.

A few minutes after the contestants' arrival, interns began to wheel out carts containing trays of food, setting up a buffet against the wall. Chris followed the interns, a wide smile on his face as he stood next to Sky and Dave at the winner's table. "Good morning contestants!" Chris announced, a devious smile on his face as he addressed the competitors. "Seems like some of you slept well, while others … didn't."

A chorus of groans and complaints arose from the "losers" table, many voicing threats and profanity that will not be repeated at Chris. However, Chris's smile simply widened at the display of frustration. "This feeling of misery should be focused into winning the next challenge, which will begin right after breakfast! So, eat up, because you'll need all your strength to win this one!" Chris announced, walking over to the buffet.

"Now, I'll explain how breakfast works. Everybody will line up in order of their placement in the previous challenge against the wall. Then, the team that placed first will have pick of their food. Once they are finished, 2nd place is able to get food, and so on and so forth. There is enough food for everybody … if you choose to get food from Chef's buffet." Chris pointed to another cart being wheeled out by an intern in a hazmat suit, who immediately ran away from the cart as soon as it was in position. The contestants in the back of the line shuddered, scared of what disgusting "food" could be under the silver lid.

"Now, enjoy your meal!" Chris exclaimed, motioning for Sky and Dave to access the buffet. They did so, and the contestants quickly developed a routine, filling up their plates with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and other appealing breakfast foods. However, the supply began to wane as it reached the double-digit placements, leading to some concerned faces near the back of the line.

 _Cut to confessional._

Kitty – "Placing second to last sucks! We have to sleep on disgusting beds, eat disgusting food, and they somehow expect us to compete? This is awful!"

Dave – "I'm still a little concerned about my relationship with Sky. Due to spending the night with Zoey and Mike, and then the fatigue from the challenge settling in, we passed out before being able to talk. I hope we do well in the next challenge, so we can approach this conversation that needs to occur with a positive mindset, because otherwise this is a ticking time bomb that's set to explode when we least want it to."

 _Cut back to the dining hall, where Sky and Dave are sitting at the second-place table with the other contestants, comfortably conversing._

As the contestants began to enjoy their meal and conversations, Bridgette was a bit less enthused. "All that's left is bacon and sausage!" Bridgette exclaimed, her visage pale. "I can't eat that, I'm a vegetarian!" Geoff looked over to her as he scooped the last of the bacon onto his plate. "Well, you could try Chef's food …" Geoff offered, his own expression queasy at the prospect. Bridgette swallowed out of fear, before moving over to the cart, pulling away the silver cover. Under, she was greeted by small bowls containing a green slush that looked and smelled disgusting. Bridgette pinched her nose as she reached down, grabbing one of the bowls and making her way over to the "losers" table. As she passed by the other competitors, many involuntarily gagged at the sight and smell of … whatever was in that bowl.

All conversations halted as everyone's eyes settled on Bridgette. She looked around, realizing that she was the focus of the other competitors, and gulped.

 _Cut to the confessional._

Bridgette – "I realized in that moment that if I was able to eat Chef's food without puking, I would appear as a strong competitor to the rest of the contestants, possibly securing an alliance for Geoff and me!"

 _Cut back to the dining hall._

Bridgette took a big slurp of the sludge, swallowing the green mixture. Everyone held their breath as the food slid down her throat, awaiting a response. Bridgette smiled, confident in her success, before immediately turning towards the floor and barfing the green sludge right back up. The room erupted into a chorus of laughter, before resuming their conversations.

 _Cut to the confessional, where Bridgette's mouth is covered in barf._

Bridgette – "Nice plan, didn't work." Her face turned green as she wheeled around, barfing more into the toilet.

 _Cut back to the dining hall._

As the rest of the "losers" made the wise decision to avoid Chef's "cooking", conversations amongst the teams at the "2nd place" table. "So … how was last night?" Gwen asked Duncan, who immediately smiled. "It was great," Duncan replied, smiling wider at the memory. "Hopefully things should be smooth sailing from here for me and Court." At the other end of the table, Emma and Courtney were speaking about a similar topic. "So how was it last night?" Emma asked, setting down her fork next to her plate. "It's … still not great," Courtney answered honestly. "We still both have the same flaws, and a lot to address. He's still an ogre," Courtney stated, laughing with Emma at the former juvenile's nickname. "But it was a start."

Meanwhile, teams "Try Number Two" and "Numbers Advantage" were chatting about the relaxing night prior. "Again, thank you so much for the invitation!" Zoey exclaimed, smiling at the pair. "Of course," Sky responded, returning the smile. "It was nice to have such great company." Zoey blushed slightly, still adjusting to being complimented. "What do you think the challenge is going to be today?" Dave asked, continuing the conversation. "With Chris, who knows?" Mike exclaimed, garnering a chorus of chuckles from the other three.

Back at the "losers" table, Owen was hungrily slurping down the green sludge, disgusting those around him as the Canadian's belches spread the disgusting smell. Ella and Dawn looked at each other, simultaneously gulping to keep the vomit from coming up. As the "losers" grumbled about their hunger, beginning to seriously debate whether or not to sample Chef's cooking, Chris stood, clinking a spoon against his glass.

"Now that you have had the chance to eat, I'd like to explain your next challenge. Are you ready for … the Total … Drama … Triathlon … of Terror!?" Chris exclaimed, looking around the room for horrified expressions. However, he was disappointed, as many of the contestants were either too busy eating or simply staring back at him with a frustrated expression. "You'll be scared when you realize what you're up against. Now, follow me to the beach!"

The contestants stood up, following Chris out the door and out of the hotel. As they began their trek, conversations began to arise within the teams. Heather and Scarlett began to discuss strategy, Courtney and Emma did the same, Bridgette and Geoff discussed their future wedding, and Owen and Izzy (mostly Owen) talked about Owen's dream of a nude Izzy using a donut as a hula hoop. Sammy and Alejandro were listening to Shawn and Jasmine's new shop that they had opened, and how it was secretly housing a zombie-proof shelter below. "And the best part is the eye-sensor at the doorway, making it so that there are no unwanted visitors!" Shawn announced, causing Sammy to smile. "That's awesome!" Sammy exclaimed. "I hope you'll allow me access if … I mean when the apocalypse hits."

The contestants arrived at the beach, where a large pile of bike parts lay. Chris took his place next to a large screen, which displayed a map of the island. "Welcome to your second challenge. Today, you and your partner will be working together in a three-part challenge. The first part is a thousand foot jump off of Mount Wawanakwa, into shark-infested waters. One contestant must make that jump, and swim for their lives back to the beach. As soon as the first team member jumps, the other member can begin construction of their two-person bike, which will be important for the second part of the challenge. Once both team members are on the beach with a completed bike, they must begin their ride to the center of the island. Once there, the partner that didn't swim must run into the bear cave and retrieve a flag. That same person must run back to the hotel, preferably as fast as they can so that they won't get caught by the enraged bear."

 _Cut to the confessional._

Duncan – "Back on TDI, Courtney didn't jump off of the cliff. Should be interesting to see if she changes this time around or if Emma will have to cover for her."

Geoff – "I'm worried about the big guy. He's far from a great swimmer, and isn't exactly fast at running either. It'd suck to have one of the best party people go so early."

 _Cut back to the contestants._

Chris looked out across the competition. "Now, let's get some volunteers for the jump!" One of the members of each team moved to the other side of the beach, and began the journey up to the top of the peak. A short period later, thirteen contestants made it up to the top of the mountain, many of them quite winded. One in particular, Owen, lagged quite far behind. Chef eventually had to assist the larger contestant, pushing him the last hundred yards up the hill.

Once they reached the top, the contestants looked down towards the beach, where the other contestants stood ready, appearing small as ants. They turned, facing towards the cliff that they were to soon jump off of. The contestants looked to the others, many fearing for their lives. "Alright, I hope you're ready!" Chris announced. "Dave, you're up first, with Mike going second, and the rest of the competitors will follow according to their previous placement."

Dave stood at the edge, mentally preparing himself. "I can do this," he reassured himself. He took a step forward, looking down at the beach. He caught a glimpse of Sky's small frame, waving him on as she prepared to build the bike. Dave, surging with confidence, took a step back from the cliff's edge, then ran off.

 **A/N: Sorry for the CLIFFhanger. Heh, get it? Anyways, I should have the completion of this challenge done by Friday night. Wish me luck in my classes, and have a great week.**


End file.
